Réincarnation
by Juwpy
Summary: Naruto vit une période difficile, la mort d'un proche. Qui sera la pour l'aider? ItaNaru SasuNaru


Si un jour la vie pouvait me permettre de le retrouver, je ne saurais comment la remercier tellement je serais comblé. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas dans un compte de fée ou tout fini bien. Mes pas se dirigent plutôt vers un cauchemar, celui ou vous aimeriez bien vous réveiller en sueur, le cœur palpitant mais soulagé que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et bien non, pour moi c'est la réalité. Mon meilleur ami est décédé, il s'est ôté la vie il y a de cela 1 mois. Me laissant le voir pour une dernière fois, baignant dans son sang. Cette vision m'a fait perdre la tête, je suis resté planté à l'entrée de sa salle de bain sans bouger, les yeux ouvert comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. La seul chose qui me venait à l'esprit était ''pourquoi'', pourquoi m'a t'il abandonné, pourquoi il a fait ca, pourquoi la mort était la seul solution, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que moi aussi je suis mort avec toi? Ce n'est que lorsque les policiers et ambulanciers sont arrivé que j'ai littéralement défoulé mes émotions. Des larmes glissaient abondamment sur mes joues, mes sanglots ne pouvaient se contenir et mes jambes m'avaient lâchés. Voyant que son cadavre commençait à me lever le cœur, j'ai plaqué une main sur ma bouche tout en fermant mes yeux fortement. Des gens ont essayé de m'aider à sortir mais je me débattais, ma conscience ne voulait pas accepter le fait que tu sois mort, que si je sortais de cette pièce je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Sasuke…

Je suis maintenant sur mon lit, couché sur le ventre en pleurant.

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, je viens de me faire plaqué par sakura il y a deux heures.

Pourquoi? D'après elle, je passe plus de temps à penser à un mort qu'à elle!

Vraiment…on voit qu'elle n'a jamais perdue de personne cher, qu'elle n'a jamais vécue ce sentiment de solitude infini qui nous ronge le cœur. Si vous vous posez la question, je ne pleure pas à cause de sakura, non, mais bien parce que aujourd'hui c'est supposé être l'anniversaire de Sasuke et qu'il n'est pas la pour m'entendre chialer pour lui organiser un fête surprise ou au moins lui donner un cadeau! Et oui, Sasuke Uchiwa n'aimait pas cette journée. Il préférait aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dormir plutôt que d'aller s'amuser en se saoulant dans un bar. Il était très renfermé sur lui-même…et je crois que ca a un rapport avec son suicide. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait autant? Pourquoi ne parlais t'il qu'à moi ou quelque autres personnes comme son frère? Quel était le fameux champoing qui sentait la vanille qu'il utilisait? Eh ben je ne le saurai jamais. Je n'irai quand même pas parler à sa pierre tombale et lui poser toutes ces questions en attendant qu'il me réponde de l'au-delà non? Qui ferait ca…

7h00 PM

Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver la, devant sa tombe, juste après avoir dit que ne n'irai pas lui parler. J'aurais pu au moins m'apporter quelque chose à manger quoi! Mon ventre n'arrête pas de gargouiller…

Bref, plus je regarde son nom gravé sur la roche, plus mes yeux se remplissent d'eau.

Le fait de voir qu'il ne reste que ''ca'' de lui me répugne. Il a été mon meilleur ami depuis qu'ont avaient 5 ans et la, tout ces liens se brisent, s'éparpille, s'envole ou se cache ou je ne pourrai jamais les retrouver. Je me remémore en fermant mes paupières son visage pâle et ses yeux et cheveux aussi noir que la nuit, son corps grand et mince que toutes les filles désiraient à l'école, son nom…Sasuke Uchiwa. Soudainement, je ré-ouvrit les yeux brusquement en déposant les roses noir que j'ai teint moi-même dans le pot en face de la tombe. Ces fleurs, à mon avis, le représente parfaitement. Sasuke le ténébreux, c'était son surnom donné par moi.

Je me relève de ma position accroupit et je me dirige vers la porte du cimetière, je ne veux plus rester dans cet endroit plus longtemps à me faire encore plus de mal.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'entrée, j'aperçois Itachi qui sort de sa suzuki noir avec son bouquet de jonquilles en main qui est surement pour Sasuke. Je vois qu'il m'a vu alors je fais les premiers pas.

-Salut

Il se rapproche à quelques mètres de moi.

-bonsoir Naruto.

-Tu rends visite à Sasuke?

Le brun regarda tristement parterre avant de hocher la tête.

-Je peux t'attendre ici? Ont pourraient boire un verre après, je connais un endroit super!

-Tu ne viens pas?

-j'y suis déjà allé…

-ok, à tantôt alors.

-ca veut dire oui ca?

Itachi me sourit puis s'en va déposer les fleurs à côté des miennes.

Bizarrement, je ne vais pas le voir lui parler, il va seulement regarder la pierre quelques minutes et revenir lentement.

Il va me regarder avant de m'adresser la parole.

-Des roses noirs?

Je mis une pause avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourir

-des jonquilles?

Ce petit jeu nous as fait rire de bon cœur, même si cette journée était plutôt sombre pour nous deux. Nous avons prit la voiture d'Itachi pour aller au bar car de toute façons, moi je n'ai pas de permis de conduire et pas de véhicule. À mon âge, tout le monde est supposer avoir ce genre de trucs mais moi je n'ai ni parents ni frères ou sœurs pour me le payer. Tout ce que j'ai c'est ma petite job comme serveur au resto xxx. En fait, c'était ma job car vu que Sasuke est mort, je n'allais plus travailler et j'ai donc été renvoyé par Tsunade, ma patronne. En conclusion, ma vie est pourrit, je suis un déchet parmi tant d'autres. En plus d'avoir perdu mon ami le plus précieux que j'avais, je n'ai encore jamais oublié mes parents qui sont mort. Il était une fois mon père qui meurt d'un cancer du poumon et ma mère qui n'en pouvait plus de vivre et s'est tirée une balle dans la tête. Et moi dans tout ca? son fils qu'elle a abandonné sans se soucier de ce qu'il allait lui arriver plus tard. Vraiment, mon avenir est réussit! Trop pauvre pour aller à l'école, je paye mon loyer toujours avec du retard et je n'ai que 15 ans. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour vivre dans de telles conditions sans me suicider à mon tour. Peut-être que c'est parce-que je ne supporterais pas d'être aussi lâche que tout ceux qui l'ont fait?

Enfin, Itachi me sort de la lune en faisant des signes de main devant mes yeux.

-hein quoi?

-On est arrivé Naruto!

-ah oui! Désolé j'étais un peut perdu…

Le frère de Sasuke me sourit puis ouvre ma portière pour que je sorte de l'auto.

Et c'est avec un air rigoleur qu'il me dit

-je vous en pris, !

Surpris, je sors en le regardant fermer la porte.

-Merci beaucoup Madamme Uchiwa!

Itachi me tapa l'arrière de la tête.

-Ca t'apprendra!

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle force!

Finalement, une plainte sortit de ma bouche malgré moi.

Il rigola un coup puis nous avons fini par entrer dans la bâtisse.


End file.
